Make me fall in love with you if you can
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Ikuto tries to make Amu fall in love with him,but with the obstacles,like Nadeshiko,Kairi and Tadase, will he be able too? Bad summary...


Miya: Enjoy

Amu: She doesn't own anything

Miya: Yep...it's true...I don't own anything...

Ikuto: Why do you like Amuto anyways?

Miya: Do you even need to ask? I can make a whole speech about it if you want

Ikuto: Em...no thanks

Miya: That's what I thought. Again, Enjoy!

Amu's POV

"Truth or dare?" Utau asked me.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Classic question, "I don't have anyone I like."  
Utau stared at me, not believing me.

I looked at the time "I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow at school." I got up and left the cafe.

I walked silently home. Everyone (I think) at my school has at least a crush or a boyfriend. I feel left out, I sighed.

-next day-

"There's going to be a hot transfer student today!" Utau jumped up and down.

"But don't you already have Kuukai?" I asked.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to look at other hot guys, right?"

I don't understand the way she thinks...  
Class began, "As everyone knows, there is going to be a transfers student. But he won't be coming right now, he will be coming at lunch." The teacher said.

What kind of transfer student comes at lunch? Maybe he has something important to do...

-at break-

Utau was pouting, "Utau, what's wrong?"

"Why can't he come right now? Everyone wants to see him."

"Em...sure." I didn't really care.

-class starts and goes on till lunch-

"He's coming!"

"U-U-Utau, I can't breath!" Utau was giving me a death hug.

The student walked in, "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto everyone, please treat him kindly." The teacher smiled and left the class room.

"Yo." He smiled.

"KYA! He's so hot!" Every girl in the class screamed.

I felt my face go red from Utau's death hug, "U-Utau, I really can't breath."

She finally let go and went to meet the new student, "-cough- -cough- I think I'll go get come water." I went to my desk and drank from my water bottle.

"Amu-chan, could you carry these to the music room?" I looked over to Nadeshiko.

"Sure." I took the stack of papers and carried them to the music room. I was in a band at school, Nadeshiko's the manager, Utau a singer along with me, Kuukai on the drums, and I also play the guitar.

I looked at the paper, "Nadeshiko is trying her best to advertise us..." I opened the music room and put the papers on the table. I turned around and saw Tsukiyomi standing at the door.

"Hey, your in my class right?" he asked.

"Ya, so?"

"What's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu, Nice to met cha'." I walked past him.

"Not just yet." he put his arm around my waist and stopped me from leaving.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You don't remember me now, do you, _Amu_." he emphasized my name.

"I-I don't know who you are, this is our first time meeting." I think it is at least...

"It isn't, don't you remember the school play back in elementary?" he asked.

"Eh...you mean the Romeo and Juliet play? Hmm."

(Flashback)

"Let's rehearse the kiss scene!" the teacher instructed us.

"K-kiss?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, it's Romeo and Juliet after all." Nadeshiko, who was playing a maid, said.

"It'll just be on the cheek, right? And who is playing Romeo? The person that I have been practicing was a stand in."

"That guy." Nadeshiko pointed to a blue haired boy.

(End of Flashback)

"AH! Your that guy that played Romeo!"

"And took your first kiss." he smirked.

I blushed, "I still haven't forgiven you, you know."

"Yet you still forgot about me."

"Shut up, I'm going back to class."

-on the way back-

"Amu-chan, isn't that Tsukiyomi Ikuto from..." Nadeshiko walked beside me.

I nodded, "I never thought I'd see him again, he just suddenly moved."

"True, I wonder why he came back though."

"Who knows."

-end of the day-

I walked into my house, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Amu-chan." my mother greeted.

I walked into my room and landed on my bed.

-Tap- -tap- -tap-

What's that?

I opened the window next to my bed.

"Hey." I saw Tsukiyomi in the other house (A/N Her window is right across from Ikuto's Window).

"Now you're stalking me?"

"I just happen live here." he smirked.

"Stop with your stupid smirk."

"Move away from the window, I'm jumping over."

"What? Are you crazy?" I still moved. Apparently he was crazy. He jumped and landed on the ledge of the window. He then jumped onto my bed.

"So...anything happen while I was gone?" he asked as he got off of my bed.

"You...You barely even know me, so why should I tell you?"

"Born on September 24th, blood type O." he said.

"Geh...How..."

"You dropped this." he handed me a card.

"Th-that's my health card!"

"All I read was your birthday and blood type."

"That doesn't matter!" I hate him.

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend? Or anyone you like?" he suddenly asked.

"Erm...why?" that was a weird question to ask someone that you barely even know.

"Just asking."

"I don't...have anyone I like or a boyfriend."

He got up, "Well, I guess I'll just have to make you fall for me then."

"Wha-t?!"

"I'm saying that I like you."

How blunt is that? "I will **never** like a guy like you." I said.

"Oh really, want a bet?"

"Sure thing."

"If I can get you to fall in love with me, you have to be my girlfriend."

"And if I don't fall in love with you, you have to leave me alone." I continued.  
"I have to make you fall in love with me within 1 month."

"And if I fall in love with someone else..."

"I'll give up."

"Deal." we shook hands.

TBC

Miya: Such a classic plot

Amu: What if someone already wrote about something like this on fanfiction?

Miya: Then I'm sorry that I wrote this

Amu: Ya...so R&R...


End file.
